Epic Winter (Special)
Epic Winter will be the second TV special launched on 2016 and the seventh special of the Ever After High cartoon series. The full length episodes are not be available for public viewing online, they are only be available on Netflix. But parts of the special have been released as small clips. The first ten minutes of the special were also released for online viewing and can be viewed in the webisode section of this page. Parts 1. Snow Day. After an evil spell makes The Snow King unleash a freezing fury in his court, daughter Crystal Winter seeks help from her friends at Ever After High. 2. A Wicked Winter Using Farrah's re-creation powers, Crystal and her friends learn the curse's only cure, leading them on a scavenger hunt to four royal palaces. 3. Ice Castle Quest Jackie Frost and Northwind block the way to Cinderella's castle. Refusing to quit, Crystal takes the lead in finding a way to overcome the obstacle. 4. Crystal Rose While her friends distracts Northwind, Crystal battles Jackie Frost for the last rose, proving she's not a helpless princess and can fend for herself. Clips *''Epic Winter:Power Couple Power Off.'' *''Epic Winter:The Prince Of Apple's Destiny.'' *''Epic Winter:The Snow King Arrives.'' *''Epic Winter:The Mirror Is Safe.'' *''Epic Winter:I'm a Snow Worm.'' *''Epic Winter:Who Am I?.'' *''Epic Winter:Travel In Style'' *''Epic Winter:Change In The Weather'' Summary When a spell threatens Crystal's family, the Snow King casts an endless blizzard over the land. Crystal turns to the only people who can stop the forever after snowstorm: the powerful princesses of Ever After High! Together, the fairytale friends adventure for the legendary Winter Rose, so they can lift the curse and make this the most Epic Winter ever after! Transcript Coming Soon Trivia * This is the seventh Ever After High film. * This is the second time winter has appeared in Ever After High, the first being in an episode "Fairest On Ice". *This is the third time that a fairy tale parent has caused chaos. The other two are: Cheshire Cat and The Evil Queen, though the Ice King was under a curse. * Faybelle Thorn and Apple White share the same winter outfit design. *This is the first film that Raven Queen and Apple White are not the lead characters. Gallery Crystal_Briar_Ashlynn.jpg Snow_King.jpg Snow_Queen.jpg Winter_Family.jpg Tumblr o06qldLpsj1saq70co1 540.jpg Epic Winter - Frozen Snow Queen.png Epic Winter - Dramatic Snow King.jpg Epic Winter - Snow Pile.jpg Epic Winter - Briar and Ashlynn excited.jpg Epic Winter - Ice Castle.jpg EW - SnowDay - Briar, Ash Definately.jpg EW - CR - 204 Girls in wonder.jpg EW - CR - 124 Jackie you the next Queen.jpg EW - CR - 103 Rosabella go.jpg EW - CR - 94 Funny scared faces Ash, Blondie, Briar.jpg EW - CR - 99 Daring steps in Rosabella wut.jpg EW - CR - 88Blondiecastcastle.jpg EW - SnowDay - Kitty.jpg EW - SnowDay - Justine, Darling, bg.jpg EW - SnowDay - Duchess coming through.jpg EW - SnowDay - Duchess speechless.jpg EW - SnowDay - Lizzie, raven, Ginger, Darling, three.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie silnces NW.jpg Webisode The full episode will not be released for public online viewing, but here is the Exclusive Ten Minute Premiere. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes Category:Epic Winter Webisodes Category:Epic Winter Pages